Unterschied
by Tessy11
Summary: Sirius denkt über Harry nach...


****A/N Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung dazu!

**Unterschied**

Es ist still. Totenstill. Nicht einmal das Rascheln von Blättern ist in dieser Nacht zu hören. Es beherrschte eisiger Novemberwind die Luft. Dennoch war diese Nacht weder wolkenverhangen noch trübe, im Gegenteil, sie war sternenklar und kalt.

Vor ein paar Stunden hatten noch schwarze Wolken voller Regen den nun klaren Himmel verhangen. Die klirrende Kälte raubte einem trotzdem den Atem.

Langsam vernahm man das leise Tapsen eines schwarzen Hundes. Auch der Hund hatte kaum mitbekommen, was um ihn geschah. Er war an einer Bar vorbeigegangen, in der er sich früher wohl gefühlt hatte.

Dies war der Friedhof von Godric´s Hollow. Hier lagen zwei seiner besten Freunde begraben, seine Familie. James , der immer wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen war und seine Frau, Lily, welche er auch zu seiner Familie zählte. Nun nahm der Animagus seine menschliche Gestalt an. Sirius kauerte vor dem Grab der beiden Menschen, die ihm so viel bedeutet hatten. Es war kaum noch etwas übrig von dem damaligen Sirius Black, der so viel Glanz, Macht und gute Laune ausgestrahlt hatte. Askaban hatte ihn fast gebrochen.

Vor ihren Gräbern hielt er an. Er hielt an, um Worte zu sagen, die er nicht auszudrücken wagte, die ihm aber dennoch schon so lange auf der Seele brannten. 13 Jahre.

„Lily, James, ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe euren Sohn gesehen. Er sieht aus wie Du, James, nur die Augen, die hat er von Dir, Lily. Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe damals gedacht, es wäre das Richtige, Peter zu nehmen, es schien so perfekt. Aber ich lag falsch.

Harry hat den Charakter von euch beiden, aber er hat auch Eigenschaften, die keinem von euch beiden innewohnten. Nur die Vorliebe für Rothaarige, die scheint er noch nicht entdeckt zu haben. Sonst hätte sich seine Auswahl schon erheblich verkleinert und möglicherweise wüsste er schon mehr. Ich wollte euch nicht verlieren!", sagte er voller Verzweiflung und dachte an jene Nacht zurück in der er so viel verloren hatte:

_Kurz nachdem Dumbledore ihn informiert hatte, dass Voldemort Lily und James gefunden hatte, versuchte Sirius seinen besten Freund über ihre Zwei-Wege-Spiegel zu kontaktieren, die sie immer bei Strafarbeiten benutzt hatten._

_Doch es kam keine Antwort. Sirius bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Also stieg er auf sein fliegendes Motorrad, auf dem Weg zu seinem besten Freund, zu seinem Bruder…_

_Er sah James´ und Lilys Leichen in den Trümmern ihres Hauses liegen und langsam rannen ihm die Tränen seine Wangen hinunter._

_Er würde nie wieder seinen besten Freund lachen hören, nie wieder sein unverschämtes Grinsen sehen oder die liebevollen Blicke, die er seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zuwarf. _

_Er würde nie wieder Lily´s sanften Tadel hören über den dann sowieso alle lachten, weil man genau wusste, dass Sirius keine Regeln kannte, wenn er nicht wollte._

_Lily und James würden ihren geliebten Sohn Harry nicht aufwachsen sehen._

_Sirius würde nie wieder mit ihm, Moony und Wurmschwanz auf ihre nächtlichen Wanderungen bei Vollmond gehen, nie wieder mit James Todesser jagen und Voldemort knapp entkommen. Sirius würde nie wieder miterleben wie Lily sich aufregte, ihre Augen gefährlich blitzten oder wenn sie einen genialen Einfall hatte, der sie aus der brenzligen Situation befreite, in der sie sich gerade befanden._

_In diesem Moment als er vor seinen Freunden von Trauer getränkt niederkniete und beschloss seine Freunde an Wurmschwanz zu rächen, da starb auch ein Teil von Sirius. Der Teil, der am elementarsten war. Der Sirius, der Witze riss, fröhlich war, immer einen Spaß drauf hatte, starb._

_Da hörte er vom Inneren des Hauses ein Wimmern. Das musste Harry sein! Harry hatte überlebt! Und Sirius beschloss, er würde sich um Harry kümmern, für ihn sorgen. Sein Pate Sirius. Denn für ihn hatten sie gekämpft, für ihn waren sie gestorben. Und Lily, James und der eine Sirius waren nicht ganz gestorben, denn sie lebten in Harry weiter._

_Nichtsahnend, dass Harry einmal genauso aussehen würde wie James nur mit den Augen Lily´s, dass Harry einmal noch mehr Trauer ertragen müsste als er jemals hatte, dass Harry es die nächsten 10 Jahre extrem schwer haben würde und in gut sechzehn Jahren den Dunklen Lord ein zweites Mal zu Fall bringen würde, nichtsahnend von alledem nahm Sirius James´ Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mit, in dem auch Harry eines Tages nichts mehr finden würde, und begab sich auf die Suche nach Wurmschwanz, dem Verräter, Harry würde er später holen._

Doch wäre er bei Harry geblieben, so wären ihm dreizehn schreckliche Jahre Askaban erspart geblieben, wäre er jedoch tatsächlich schuldig gewesen an Pettigrew´s Ableben, dann hätte er tatsächlich nie wieder in Harry Lilys Augen blitzen gesehen und James nie wieder gesehen, begeistert, ihr Lieblingsspiel zu spielen, das sie beide so sehr liebten.

Und in diesem Moment war es ihm als stünde James nochmal neben ihm, lachte und erklärte ihm, dass er nicht wie seine Familie war, wie damals vor so langer Zeit.

Und nun begriff Sirius, dass Dumbledore Recht behalten würde mit der Liebe und er wusste irgendwann würde alles gut werden. Seine Freunde waren nicht um sonst gestorben, sondern um ihrem Sohn eine Zukunft zu schenken, in der es sich zu leben lohnte.

Denn als Voldemort seinen Gegner wählte und begann Lily und James zu jagen, da hatte er sein Schicksal selbst besiegelt. Voldemort wählte seinen Feind selbst und dieser war stärker, denn ein Mensch wächst durch seine Aufgaben und Harry hatte viele. Nicht zuletzt ist er durch seine schreckliche Kindheit zu dem geworden, was er war. Ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch und Zauberer. Und das war der Unterschied. Das kleine Detail. Die Entscheidung eines Menschen, der gar keiner mehr war. Der Unterschied der klein, aber doch so groß war.

Der Unterschied zwischen Nevilles und Harrys einstigem Lebensweg, den sie nicht hätten bestimmen können.


End file.
